


Did you miss me?

by gekidasa



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekidasa/pseuds/gekidasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She heard someone open the hatch and climb into the lookout. She didn’t have to look back to be able to tell who it was; she just knew, although she couldn’t have said exactly why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 27.

She heard someone open the hatch and climb into the lookout. She didn’t have to look back to be able to tell who it was; she just knew, although she couldn’t have said exactly why.

“Did you miss me, Joe?” she asked, still leaning her forearms on the railing, facing out towards the stars.

She heard his distinctive, dry laugh and smiled to herself, she could just imagine the smirk on his face.

“Why would I? You didn’t go anywhere.”

She glanced over her shoulder briefly, just long enough to take him in as he leaned against the mast, arms crossed and that smug smirk plastered on his lips.

“I did, sort of,” she replied, looking up at the stars again.

“Naw, I didn’t miss you. You were still smacking Doc around, like you always do.”

She frowned briefly, but decided to change tactics.

“You mean you really didn’t miss having me look like _this_ ,” she asked, shifting slowly from one hip to the other.

She felt him come up behind her and her smile widened when she felt his breath in her ear.

“Not really... I mean, it’s not like I couldn’t just look at Doc if I wanted to look at your ass.”

She spun around at that, feeling her cheeks flush in anger as she came face to face with him, still smirking smugly as he grabbed the railing, arms on either side of her.

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” she told him, glaring.

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her, pressing his body against hers so her back arched against the railing and she grabbed at his jacket for added support, while her other hand slide across the back of his neck and into his hair.

“You’re seriously telling me,” she murmured against his lips as they finally pulled apart, “That it’s all the same to you if I was in Doc’s body and he was in _here_?”

“Probably not... I wouldn’t really want to find out if he’s a good kisser as you,” he grinned.

“I thought you said you didn’t miss me.”

“I lied.”

  


  
[   
](http://statcounter.com/drupal/)   



End file.
